nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger (Prime Earth)
, Bishop Five, Tony, Tiger King of Kandahar |Appearance = Grayson #3 |creator = Tom King, Tim Seeley, Mikel Janin |affiliation = Spyral |former affiliation = Partnership with Agent 37, Checkmate |occupation = Director of Spyral |former occupation = Spyral Operative, Checkamte Operative, Spy |status = Alive |current alias = Tiger, Patron |identity = Secret |citizenship = Afgani |abilities = Espionage Advance Hand-to-Hand Combat |sex = Male |race = Human |alignment = Neutral |ethnicity = Pashtun |eye color = Green |hair = Black |unusual features = Marking on his forehead |universe = Prime Earth}} Tiger (short for Tiger King of Kandahar) is the current director of Spyral under the alias of "Patron". Formerly a operative known as Agent 1 who was partnered with Agent 8 and later Agent 37 , he was secretly a mole for Checkmate under the name Bishop Five tasked with preventing the resurrection of Dr.Dedalus but stays enlisted in Spyral after his defeat from Dick Grayson. History Early life Tiger was born in Afghanistan near Kandahar, where he would grow up in "worn-torn" streets. Having later become an agent of Spyral eventually, he worked himself to get up to the top ranks of Spyral and the entire world.The GRAYSON Crew Talks Issue #3 — and the Future At a later unspecified time, Tiger met Alia and fell in love with her, both of them establishing an intimate relationship with one another, though their allegiance with Checkmate and Spyral caused tension.. Agents of Spyral Assigned to assist Agent 37 and Matron along with his partner Agent 8, he saves Agent 37 when their fist attempt at gaining the Paragon eyes from the Old Gun fails and he is nearly shot, knocking him out and makes his way to safety along with 37. He later appears as Dick gains the Paragon eyes from the assassin, congratulating him though reminds him to alert the team on his findings. However, when Agent 8 is shot and "killed", he is emotionally distraught and calls out to her name to no response. As he attempts to contact Dick by his designated Spyral name, he replies with that's not his name. We All Die At Dawn As Tiger prays within Chapel located in St. Hadrian's Finish School for Girls, he is held by gunpoint by Mister Minos, citing God is a man with a secret. As Tiger quickly disarms him, he demands an explanation but is stopped by the newly rebuilt Paragon. As the creature prepares to kill him, he is saved by Dick and informs him of the situation quickly as he assist Dick fighting against the monster and follow his instruction on the known weaknesses of the Justice League. Though nearly taken down, he survives the ordeal and witnesses Helena kill the Director as Dick defeats the robot much to his surprise by using a gun. Nemesis Later assigned as Agent 37's partner, he assist Dick in the retrieval of a Kryptonian necklace but is later knocked out by Agent 37 due to being suspected of framing Dick. Angered at the events, he is convinced he went rogue, later asking Director to hunt Agent 37. When denied, he expressed concerns about her being too personal with 37 but is reassigned to stopping a Fist of Cain plot in which was underway in Rome. He would then engage in the Dick Grayson doppelganger. Having been defeated and nearly killed, he is saved by 37. When Dick is defeat by the doppelganger, he removes his own hypnos and see's that the doppelganger was actually former Agent 8. After having a talk with her, he later reports to Helena that the true perpetrator of framing Dick and starting a potential spy war was Maxwell Lord, leader of Checkmate. He would watch as Agent 37 quits from Spyral. A Ghost in the Tomb Tiger later accompanies Agent 37 once again as his partner as they protect Mr. Duff and his crew at sea from being robbed by the likes of Tiger Shark. After the mission was completed, Tiger is surprised to learn that 37 himself was fine undergoing a mission to protect an asset of Spyral rather then doing something good for the world. He is then interrupted and taken out of the room by Mr. Duff when Dick claims he is a seasoned sailor, already noting Tiger being suspicious of him. Later, he's present as he and Dick watch Ladytron slip into a facility and chase after her, unknown to Dick's true mission. As they find themselves defending from security drones from Spyral, he is seemingly impressed of Dick's familiarity of Spyral tech and like him, questions why they're attacking the group. Growing frustrated at the difficulty, he then pins the blame on Agent 37 and devises a method of escaping using Ladytron's weight. When he asks Ladytron to utilize a nuclear electromagnetic pulse to destroy the security drones, he is knocked out by 37 once again. Awakening from being knocked out, he prepares to finish 37 but is then told he must help Dick take down Spyral. Having been told of what Agent 37 has uncovered concerning Agent Zero and Spyral, he agrees to help the former vigilante. Posing as a valet, he takes the vehicle of Agent 7 and meets Dick as they thwart his mission. Five days later, they're chased by other Spyral operatives but take then down thanks to quick thinking. Both Tiger and Grayson continue their campaign in taking down Spyral, going all over the world and taking down their operatives and speaking about the ranking systems among spies. He is later alerted by a contact in Spyral and informs Grayson that Matron had released the Syndicate against them both, prompting 37 to turn to Checkmate to back them. Spyral's End Later, both him and Grayson are hunted by Frankenstein and his Monkthulus, using Ambiet Tech to push him back into a freezing prison provided by Checkmate. With Frankestein captured, they move on to make their move against Spyral. In Mexico City as Dick compared his experience as a spy to summer camp and before Tiger can reveal how he really feels about working with Grayson., they're found by Grifter and Keshi. Fighting Keshi, he is relieved to fight something he considers a challenge due to her size changing powers and rubber-like physiology. He eventually wins by punting her when she shrinks. He then follows Grayson as he learns of the Syndicate's true targets: Helena Bertinelli. Although skeptical of Matron's condition when they reach St. Hadrian, Grayson assures him that Helena is fine so long as she still breathes as they fight off members of the Syndicate. When Alia appears after having taken down the Skull Girls, he went to fight her as Grayson went to deal with the Skull Girls and had Midnighter fight off the rest of the Syndicate. As they fight, Alia taunts Tiger on his apparent softness. After seemingly defeating her, Grayson appears and alerts him of the presence of Agent Zero within St. Hadrian. When Grayson tries to find Helena, Tiger tells him of Doctor Dedalus's plan of reviving with Helena as a vessel and when inquired on how he knows, Tiger reveals his true allegiance: Checkmate. Although his true allegiance is revealed and is order to go after Helena (who's body is occupied by Otto Netz, his real target), he also tells Grayson of his numerous attempts to prevent their involvement, especially Dick himself out genuine care and regarding him a trusting good man. Racing around the world with Grayson to finding Helena, he is eventually cut off from Helena and Dick with an avalanche. Wondering why Grayson chose to spare him and claiming he will hunt him down if he lives, Grayson only replies with that saving lives is what he does. One week later after the fall of Otto Netz, Tiger abandons Checkmate for Spyral and gains the codename "Patron" and hunts down Alia. Claiming she was wrong about him not being a monster, he kills he while purchasing weapons from a weapons dealer and proclaims himself to have always been a monster, even when he loved her. Having said his "goodbye" to her, he then informs Spyral of him returning. Rebirth Better than Batman Rise of Raptor Powers and Abilities Abilities Tiger is proficient in hand-to-hand combat , skilled enough to easily defeat some of the the bulk of Spyral's high ranking agents with ease and later was capable of fending off much of the Syndicate with the assistance of Agent 37, including even holding his own with the assassin, spy, and one of DCU's best human martial artist, Bronze Tiger. He is also capable in the art of stealth , an accomplished marksman, , and his expertise in espionage has him regarded officially as DCU's top spy as well as also having been Spyral's top operative. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Hypnos':As Agent 1 of Spyral, Tiger also posseses Hypnos and can use it to hypnotize his victims as well as hide his face in a spiral. Notes *No notes Trivia *Out of spite, Dick Grayson refers to Tiger occasionally with nicknames such as "Tig" & "Tony the Tiger". References Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Supporting Casts Category:Spyral members Category:Checkmate members Category:Afgani Category:Pashtun